Did you think I would leave you dying?
by MorganaLeroux
Summary: Melanie comes home to find her house usurped by the Cullens, irritated Melanie prepares to wage war but their placide demeanor subdues her Melanie Pov, Post-BD,I'm making this up as I go along so forgive me if I get lost don't really know where I'm going
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invasion

As I appeared at the foot of my driveway, I took in a deep breath not that I need the oxygen but I always loved that particular smell. This was home and as nice as it was to see new place meet new people (well see new people) it was always oh so nice to come home again.

Home Yes home. The dictionary would probably tell you it is where you live at a particular point in time, a true romantic heart would tell you it the place where you are loved and safe. For me the place can fit neither of those definitions as I am no longer alive and therefore it is not true to say I live anywhere, there is no longer anybody left in that house who loves me and the worst thing that ever happened to me, the darkest hour of my human life happened within those walls it should never feel safe to me. No this place is home because it is all I have left it houses my memories, when I'm away it sits and waits for my return like an anxious parent, like me it never changes it never moves on it is my constant. It is my one true home.

I had only been away for three days at my sisters wedding it was wonderful, she looked beautiful, a vision in white, everything was perfect. I walked up the drive slowly it was a long drive half a mile and lined with trees on both side. It is not even possible to see the house from the road. As I reached to the end of the drive, I saw the sight I have learned to hate more than any other sight on this planet.

A moving van

I'm gone three days and they blood well sell the house from under me. It must have been a quick sell. I swear when are they going to get the message my house is not for sale. Another family I'm going to have to scare the living daylights out of but I'll get them to leave.

As I was watching the two men came out of the house obviously they were the movers. One was short and stumpy while the other was tall and burly looking such an odd combination.

As they got in to the truck I decided to join them learn about my supposed victims, it seemed the more I knew the faster I could spook them. I closed my eyes and in less then a second I opened them again I was sitting between the two men in the truck.

I immediately spotted the paperwork on the dash. I twisted my body around to read it.

_What have we got "Cullens" deliver to one Esme Cullen and she had paid extra for a speedy deliver, she has a beautiful signature, okay looks like the stuff was picked up in Forks Washington, _

_Forks, ha, Forks what a funny name!_

_Lot of artwork being transported_

"Jesus the piano was a nightmare" Stumpy said

"Tell me about it" Burly replied

"_okay artistic and musical, don't suppose you'd like to tell me how many I'm dealing with No? Burly? Stumpy?" I said to myself since neither gentleman could hear me_

"There was something off about them wasn't there?" Burly observed

"There always is with those super rich folks, but did you see that child I swear I've never seen such a good looking toddler" Stumpy added

"Forget the toddler did you see the blonde god what I would like to do to her"

_Oh Burly don't make me slap you because I will and it will hurt_

"I no I mean did you see the ass on her it was just…."

I closed my eyes and was back at the end of my drive again the truck well out of site. I didn't need to hear the end of that sentence didn't want me doing anything rash because I knew only too well that I was dangerous when I was pissed off even if Stumpy or Burlydeserve it I really shouldn't .

"_Well Cullens I hope you scare easily it will be easier for everybody if you do" I said to myself_

I looked around the drive and noticed the garage door was open I went to have a closer inspection. There were a lot of cars there hadn't been so many since my family lived in the house. There was a yellow porch, a white jeep, an M3 I wouldn't mind a go off that and a black vanquish. There was a free space looked like there was one missing. My own little blue beetle used to sit in the space now occupied by the jeep, Oh now that was a simpler time. I going then notice a pair of legs under the cherry red M3. They were obviously female the stilettos told me that but this was one chic how wasn't scared to get her hands dirty she was also wear a pair of overalls. Stilettos and overalls now here is a women I could get on with not scared of a little grease but still lady enough to have a fashion sense impressive. Pity. Pity.

"Em could you pass me the wrench" a beautiful angel like voice came from under the car

"Sure thing babe" another silky smooth voice replied this time a male

He came in through the open door picking up a wrench from the floor and was under the car in a second.

I was leaning against the wall beside the door but I never saw the man's face and even if I hadn't been completely invisible to him he wouldn't have seen me. He was focus surprisingly focused on obeying the female under the car.

I had seen enough I closed my eyes I'd relax in my room and make my plans. Lets make this quick.

"Oh damn you Cullens" I said when I opened my eyes in my room

It was obvious somebody had moved in to my room. Wait correction two people there was both male and female stuff in my room now, none of which appeared to be mine.

Well I hoped they are prepared for their sex life to take a nose dive because no way is any funny business happening in this room.

I wonder is it the same couple from down stairs that took over my personnel space and what have they done with all my things.

I wandered in to the walk in closet it was full of clothes and it told me instantly this was not the girl from downstairs at least. The female side of the wardrobe was a complete fashion free zone it was full of jean, t-shirts, sweats and flat-shoes where were the heel and the dresses not a single mini-skirt. Oh this will not do, this girl needs serious help come on live a little.

I was about to leave to explore the rest of the bedrooms when I notice something very odd, High school book on the desk. They weren't mine, mine where long gone.

Okay a couple in high school sharing a room there was something very off about that I mean no way was any family that progressive. They looked like sophomore books to me I mean I definitely remember the chemistry book from my sophomore class that couldn't make at least one of them what sixteen maybe seventeen. That was barely legal. Wait a second Mel hold your horse you're getting ahead of yourself. Just because they are in this room doesn't mean they belong to its occupants. They are unpacking remember things should be all over the place. It's surprising they are so well organised. They must be here longer than I thought.

When my family lived her there were six bedroom mine, my parent, my sister, my brothers and two guest bedrooms. It appears this Cullen family have made an extra one out of our den. They have seven bedrooms the strange thing is at least four of them look like they belong to couples. I mean why would four couples live so closely together maybe two if they were very close family but four. It's not like they were short on finances. There was obviously a toddler in the house and the den had become her new room. It looked like there was also a teenage male living in the house as well, he had already made a complete mess of my brother's room and the final room appeared to be vacant probably for visitors.

The more I learnt the stranger this family appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions

The den was located on the second floor right beside my room. It used to be our escape an adult free zone we had games and a television and comfy couch in here. I spent hours in here with my siblings messing about laughing, playing, talking. Can it really be that long ago?

That was gone now there was a small bed, the little girl curled up sound asleep in it at this very moment. Burly wasn't wrong earlier she was incredibly beautiful. I hope she has a disposition to match her appearance I would prefer not to listen to the temper tantrums of a toddler for the next couple of weeks.

This child had everything toys and clothes more than most grown adults, oh I hope she's not spoilt such a sin to spoil a child.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound for the next door room my room I recognised there were people in there.

Oh this stops right now, within a second my arms shot up pointing towards the sky causing an eruption of lightning and thunder. Oh game on people!

I walk straight through the nearest wall, the kissing couple didn't seem to notice, and I quickly with a flick of my wrist sent the bookcase at the far end of the room tumbling to the floor with a second flick I had the bedside lamp flying and crashing into the window.

Now I turned my attention to the couple I expected them to be staring at where the bookcase had landed or the spot where the lamp hit the wall instead they were staring in my direction.

"What are they looking at?" I said to myself while spinning around to see what was behind me.

"We are looking at you?" a calm voice came. If it had been possible for me to have a heart attack that would have done it.

"Who me?" I said like an idiot

"Yes you" He replied

"Wait you can hear me better yet you can see me?" I asked excited

"Yes, should I not be able to?" He asked in confusion

I turned to the girl she didn't look any more than twenty.

"And you? You can see me and hear me too?"

She nodded

"This is wonderful, I've had nothing but one side conversations, this is marvellous" I squealed loudly wrapping both of them in a hug

A light knock came on the door

"Edward, can I come in?" A female voice came

"Work away Alice" Edward replied

"We heard a strange voice…." Alice said coming in the door she stopped when she saw me yes she saw me

"Who are you?" Alice asked

"You too? You can see me this is marvellous, I'm Melanie, Melanie Taylor delighted to meet you" I shrilled I was no longer in control of the pitch of my voice. I throw my arm around her apparently excitement makes me overly friendly. She didn't seem to mind a little surprised perhaps but she hugged me back all the same.

"I'm Alice Cullen"

"Lets go down stairs, Carlisle we want to hear this" Edward got up off the bed

I was too excited to walk I closed my eyes and in a second I was sitting and the dinning table. Surprisingly Alice came through the door only moments after me. I felt like hugging her again but restrained myself. No need for the only people who can see me to think I'm a freak.

They all assembled rather quickly. I was right four couples although three of them I'd guess were in there late teens maybe early twenties far too young in my opinion to be so serious but who am I to judge. Keep an open mind Melanie. The extra male was twenty something I'd say and he really seemed to be the odd one out in many ways. His appearance clearly not related to any of them and his overall attitude he didn't seem to like me. He was kind of scary. I laughed silently to myself what had I to be scared of?.

When we were all settled Carlisle introduced himself and the others, he appeared to be the father figure while his wife Esme seemed motherly towards the others. They were much too young to have teenage children but it felt rude to ask.

The two who had been in my room where Edward and Bella, I guess it's their daughter in the den because she is such a perfect combination of the two. The woman from under the car was Rosalie and it appears Em was short for Emmett. Alice's boyfriend was Jasper and he didn't seem to like me very much either. Jacob was the very odd addition, he seriously did not seem to fit and it was more than the being alone thing but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, it very nice to meet you all, I'm Melanie and can I just check ye can all in fact see and hear me" I asked it felt too good to be true

"Yes dear, but can you explain why we wouldn't be able to see you?" Esme asked so soft and gentle like she was worried about frightening me

They really don't know

"I don't seem any different to you, do I? I seem exactly the same as you?" I asked

I was stalling I didn't want to scare off the few people who can see me. What if they didn't believe me and thought I was crazy? What if they did believe me and got spooked?

At my question Emmett chuckled and Rosalie slapped him hard across the back of the head.

"Ouch" Emmett complained rubbing his head "She thinks she's just like us it was funny"

"No, I know I'm not like you, not any more" I sighed

"Ha shortie, I can guarantee that" Emmett said still amused. I was just confused now, was he making fun of me? Maybe he knew what I was and he was just teasing me.

"Quit it Emmett, your confusing her" Edward said then turned to me "Yes Melanie we see you are a little different the throwing object around and the walk through walls and the weather but we have as of yet no ideas"

_A little different that's putting it mildly _

"Don't forget the no scent and no heart-beat that's freaky" Emmett added earning him an even harder slap from Rosalie. She a strong and clearly not worried about breaking a nail.

"What no heartbeat?" I panicked when his words sunk in, I started looking for my heart beat on my neck when I found nothing I moved to checking my wrist. Nothing. I suppose I should have expected this one but I honestly just never thought of it.

"I've no heart-beat, sorry I didn't think to check" I thought out loud "But wait how did you know I didn't have one? And what do you mean about a scent"

"Emmett you're an idiot" Rosalie said

"No Rosalie it's okay I see we are all going to be good friends" Alice said smiling at me

"You don't see anything" Edward said emphasising the "see". Weirdo!

"Yes but I don't have to see to know" Alice smiled turning to Carlisle for an answer

"Melanie, we are not quite typical humans that is probably why we can see you I want you to trust us but it is okay if you are not ready to talk to us" Carlisle said slowly and calmly. I liked him already. I like them all already.

"I can tell ye but I don't want to scare ye" I almost whispered

With my words Emmett burst out laughing he fell off his chair and was rolling around the ground. It seemed this time everybody else had a fit of the giggles too but nobody as sever as Emmett. I just sat there in a roomful of giggling laugher and wondered what I'd said.

"Don't worry, you won't scare us" Edward said

"Melanie, would you happen to be dead?" Carlisle asked, I was surprised he guess right first time

"Yes, for the last six years" I said smiling glad to just say it and have it out there

They didn't have quite the reaction I was expecting they all tried to ask questions at once. They seemed almost excited. I couldn't hear anything they were saying too much noise.

After a few minutes they stopped and Carlisle spoke

"What are you exactly?" He asked

"I think I'm a ghost but this whole thing didn't come with an instruction manual so that is basically my best guess," I said I decided it best to simple tell my story to help them understand "This used to be my house I lived here with my parent and my older brother and sister, I was eighteen only just finished high school, it happen here on a Friday night in November in was raining and I got home late, it was dark, I was suppose to be home alone my parents were on a romantic weekend, my sister was away at collage and my brother work in New York at the time, he was coming home in the morning and I really didn't mind." I paused a moment "I still can't remember exactly what happened I've pieced together as much as I can, I got home and the alarm wasn't on I thought that was strange for my parents to forget, I took off my coat and went to head for the stairs I was exhausted before I reached the stairs something really hard hit me on the back of the head, I turned to see what it was and another blow hit my face, That's it that's all I remember really, I know that I was found the next morning when my brother returned I was in my room lying on the bed battered and bruised and stabbed twenty four time blood everywhere"

"Oh you poor darling" Esme said and she got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay, I don't really remember, this dress was destroyed covered in blood and torn" I smiled indicating I was talking about the dress I was wearing which now looked perfect good as new

"You kept the dress you died that's morbid" Alice said

"Actually, It is all I wear I can't change my clothes, so I have to keep it" I smiled it wasn't a bad outfit to have to wear for all eternity a smart plain black cotton dress which cam to my knee with flat black shoes.

"What you stuck in the same clothes forever, that's terrible" Alice said her eyes welling up she looked like she was about to cry "Does that happen to everybody?"

"It's really not the worst part and I've really no idea if it happen to everybody I've never meet a ghost"

"You know I knew we could see ghosts, Aro told me years ago, but I until now I've never meet one, I suppose that's hardly surprising there are so few, they have to have been murdered in a physically and emotionally traumatic way and they have to be a pure and innocent soul, well that was according to Aro at least" Carlisle said

"Well I have the murder not so sure about the pure and innocent but I was young I suppose that counts for something"

Alice seemed to have recovered herself now

"Where you on your way to funeral when you were killed" Alice asked looking me up and down. She a little obsessive about clothes I mean is there not more interesting questions to ask me?

"No, I was coming home from a concert actually" I laughed softly as I examined myself again

"You could have dressed up a bit for concert" Alice complained

"Actually, I couldn't it would be considered bad taste to do so and distract from the music, I wasn't attending the concert I was playing" I explained

"Oh wonderful, what do you play? How delightful" Esme smiled

"Violin, first violin or at least I used to…" my voice trailed off

Alice totally spaced out for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tommy

"Somebody is coming up the driveway" Alice said

I was at the entrance off the main road in a second; it was Tommy walking up the driveway, he carried a plate in his hands I bet you anything it was brownies. He looked really handsome but he was so grown up he looked so much older than me, I wish he didn't, feels like we are so out of sync. He was moving a fair pace. Blinking again I was back with the Cullens.

"It's Tommy, he is my best friend in the whole world…Er…He was..I mean he was my best friend" I stuttered "be nice"

"I'm always nice" Emmett grinned showing a lot of teeth it was kind of creepy really.

"Wait, how did you know he was coming here?" I asked Alice

"Not now, I'll explain later" Alice replied

"Oh remember Tommy definitely can't see me so ye should avoid looking at me or you'll look like idiot staring into space" I warned just as the doorbell rang

They all had moved to the living room and put some effort in to looking natural it was weird. It was like they were almost nervous for god sake it's only Tommy.

"Hello, Come in" Esme greeted him opening the door wide

"Hi I'm Tommy Yates, I live just over that direction we are your nearest neighbour"

"Well Hello, I'm Calisle.." Carlisle said and made the usually introductions leaving out me of course

"My mother sent these over to welcome ye she'd have come over herself but she's feeling a little unwell at the moment" Tommy said pleasantly and then he seemed to start eyeballing the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"The piano, it's in the same place as mine used to be but its turn the wrong way I used to like to be able to look out the window and I often said that people who would turn it the other way were seeking an audience they were unworthy of" I explained to the Cullen

Edward forgot himself for the briefest moment and looked directly at me a grinned a little. He was safe though Tommy was too wrapped up on the piano.

"Do you play?" Esme asked warmly

"A little but not very well" Tommy said modestly

"A little but not very well" I repeated sarcastically "I would say you play very well although you are better with a cello than a piano"

"I must really be going, let ye settle in, if there is anything you need help with" Tommy smiled awkwardly, Esme thanked him and was soon on his way again. I got the feeling he didn't like visiting my house couldn't blame him for that.

"You know him very well to know his thoughts so easily" Edward stated not really needing a reply

"Tommy and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, he feels very guilty he thinks it's his fault, he dropped me to the door and saw I got inside okay but he blames himself for not coming in with me" I added

"Oh the poor boy" Esme said distraught

"I know if I had one wish I'd try to take the guilt away, it not his fault actually I'm glad he wasn't there he could be dead too" I felt a heaviness of my own heart. There isn't anything I wouldn't give.

"Did you think he looked almost frightened at the end as he left, it was something new I've only seen sadness when he's been here before, I've never seen him leave so fast either, do you think he's sensing me and getting scared or something?" I asked

Yet again Emmett burst in to hysterics. Seriously, this guy must have a very odd sense of humour.

"This is getting exceedingly irritating Emmett, Do you mind?" I complained

"I think it's time we explained something to you Melanie" Carlisle began "Will you sit?"

Rosalie growled yes growled very unlady like and not to mention rude.

"It's fine Rosalie, she can't tell anybody" Bella glared at her

"You see Melanie, we can see you because we are also part of the supernatural world" Carlisle paused to let me absorb his word

To be honest this was not so entirely surprising there was this sort of feeling like they were no quite right. I quite calmly nodded for him to continue

"You see we are vampires" Carlisle stated bluntly

"Your kidding?" I laughed awkwardly

"No afraid not Melanie" Carlisle replied

"But you can't be" My voice weak and unsure

"It's hard to see the truth at first Melanie because you've believed for so long we aren't real but it's still the truth" with Carlisle words it sunk in the realisation.

At first I was afraid and panicked not for myself of course that would have been silly, I was already dead they could do nothing to me. There was Tommy though and my other friends nearby I didn't want any of them to be hurt. It took several minutes of Carlisle reassurances for me to calm down again. When I was calm Carlisle explain to me how their little family had come about and how they had come to live here. It was fascinating after the initial shock had worn off. It was a lot to take in all this vampires, werewolves and powers, I mean even being a ghost myself hadn't opened me to the idea that these really existed. I was glad none of their powers didn't extended to me, Carlisle said it's probably because of the lack of a body and the whole dead thing. I mean in away they are dead too I guess but not as much as I am like they still like needs like blood and they still can feel pain and they still have bodies but none of those things are true for me so it is hardly surprising. It was all very confusing and I was very tied up in my own emotions it is hard die confuses your emotions so much I don't know what I'm feel most of the time. I need a release, to not think just for a little bit, I could only think of one close at hand.

"Is the piano yours Edward?" I asked I had suspected as much earlier

"Yes, would you like to play it?" He asked

"If you wouldn't mind, I haven't been able to play much since I haven't had a violin or a piano since my own family moved away"

"Work away by all means"

"It is a beautiful instrument" I said running my fingers along the shine surface and then along the ivory keys. Perfectly in tune.

My fingers found the notes easily it was an effortless gliding, I was rusty but not as bad as I would have expected. I couldn't help myself smiling. It was all so familiar and as I played the memories flooded back of all the times I had played this very song in this very room. I was free to be and not think and I only played to please myself. I felt content I totally forgot there was anybody else in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories

Things settled down nicely and I seemed to fit in to the rhythm of the Cullens house. Edward and Bella thankfully moved to the guest bedroom so I got my room back. It was very strange how easy it was to live with vampires. They were just like normal humans except for the drink blood and the no sleeping really and I don't sleep either so it's all good.

Alice conducted several experiments to see if she could change my clothes apparently this was really upsetting her. I told her she was wasting her time but I humoured her anyway, First, she tried getting me to take off the dress which of course didn't work since it reappeared as I did. Then she tried putting on clothes over the dress this was slightly more successful since they actually went on but when ever I went through a wall or disappeared they'd get left behind. In fact sometimes I just be standing there and I'd feel relax too much and the clothes would go through me and land in a pile on the floor at my feet. Finally we tried meditation and visualisation Alice had me imagine myself in the clothes this would work for a few seconds then I would lose focus and I'd be back in the same black dress after a week she finally gave up. Don't get me wrong I would love to change my clothes once in a while but I have excepted long ago that that wasn't happening anymore.

"You know I remember the day I realised Tommy was going to be friends for as long as we lived, I was ten so he must have been twelve and it was summer, no school and we would have endless day of fun outside going between our two houses, it was bliss"

"_Tommy, wait, wait your too fast I can't keep up" I called breathless_

"_Well run faster than, I'll race you home" Tommy said picking up his pace he was pulling away from me, the distance between us growing _

"_No fair your legs are so much longer" I yelled after him as he was now a good hundred meters ahead. _

_I took a short cut through the woods, I dug deep burning every bit of energy I had my feet pounded the ground hitting it with such force._

_All of a sudden the ground beneath my feet gave way, I right leg came in contact with something hard and a sudden stabbing pain and then I was falling and screaming. I was sure weather it was fear or pain made me scream._

_I landed in water, too deep for me to stand, it was a small circle, it must be a well of some sort. How cliché! I fell down a well. I would laugh at it if I wasn't in so much pain and wet and cold and scared. I screamed for Tommy but the echo made the word unrecognisable. I couldn't see anything, it was just dark. I just threaded water. I tried grabbing on to the sides but they were slippy and I couldn't get a good grip. _

_After a few minute I heard noise I thought it might be somebody, Tommy, anybody so I screamed louder and I didn't even wait for a response when I finally stopped I realised the sound had died away again._

_I cried alone in the dark down a well scare and hurt and I cried. _

_The sounds came back but this time I couldn't stop crying to scream._

_I became aware of something coming down the well towards me I look up and I could see the vague outline of a figure. It stopped just above me._

"_Here take my hand" Tommy said my heart leap for joy as I trust my hand into his which I could only barely see._

_He pulled me up out of the water by the hand and the looped the rope around my waist.._

"_Now, did you really thin I would leave you dying?"_

"_No" was all I managed to choke out_

"_You know one day, we'll laugh about it, the day you feel down a well"_

"I knew then that Tommy would never abandon me never forget me or leave me alone, I felt silly for ever thinking I would"

"That's a beautiful story" Esme beamed at me

"Not so much I had broken my leg and was on bed rest for the next 6 week although that did give me lots of time to practice"

"I'll bet Tommy visited you a lot" Esme grinned

"Everyday" I smiled too

"Do you remember any more of what happened to you the night you died?" Carlisle asked

"No sorry, I remember opening the opening the door, the alarm not being on, thinking that was strange, taking off my jacket and then nothing till I wake you in my room the following day and there being loads of police there taking photos and stuff"

"I think your mind is protecting you and suppressing the memory, it goes without saying it would have been traumatic for you" he sighed sympathetically

"Well, I doubt it's ever coming back, I mean it's been six years" I said not sure if I wanted it back or not.

"I could probably try a few things to jog your memory but it may not work since you mind might work differently"

"Like what?"

"Memory recall exercise or try triggering a feeling, smell or sound memory or hypnosis, if you feel up to it we could try" Carlisle suggested

"I don't know on the one hand I want them to lock up the person responsible but on the other I'm not sure I want those memories back" I sighed again

It took me a few days of thinking the matter over before I reached a decision. I spent a lot of time talking to Alice about it. She could relate she had left Carlisle try to help her a long time ago but with no joy it seems vampires can't be hypnotised. She said if she could have the memories back she would want them even now when she knows that she must have gone through some really tough times. She felt the not knowing was more difficult. I decided to try and if it got too much I would stop.

The first few attempts were fruitless I just keep hitting an invisible wall in my mind a barrier I couldn't pass or sneak around or tunnel under, it just keep me out. It was frustrating, Carlisle said I wasn't relaxed enough he order everybody out of the room and put on some music very low.

I took a few deep breaths in and out and I shut my eyes and we began again.

"Okay Melanie, I want you to focus only on the sounds you hear and the smells around you, block out everything and just relax don't force it"

_Easy for him to say_

"Okay now when your ready take yourself back to that night and tell me what is happening"

I took another deep breathe I steadied myself clearing my mind of all thoughts, okay here goes,

"I get out of the car closing the door I wave to Tommy while running to the house, it raining it smells wet and cold, the key clicks in the door and I hear the car begin to pull away in the background inside my shoes make a squelch sound on the floor I expect the sound of an alarm but there isn't one, I put my violin case down on the hall table gentle and remove my coat, I walk towards the stairs my shoes still make a squelch sound.. there another sound high heel I think" I get excited thinking the haze is lifting"…. I get to the stairs there is a smell a perfume I no it it's familiar I think.. then it goes blank nothing" I smiled weakly at Carlisle

"That really good Melanie, you'll get there, do you want to continue?"

"No" I said shaking my head

Everybody quickly returned to the room.

"Well, it was a women then" Rosalie added almost disappointed

"Or a cross dresser" Emmett added amused

"I think a women is slightly more likely" Edward laughed

"All this time I thought it was a man, so did the police" I thought

"You said you recognised the perfume?" Jasper asked

"Yeah I do I just can't connect it I know it but can't put my finger on it at the same time" I sighed defeated

"You are doing great" Alice added with enthusiasm

"I have something for you Melanie" Esme said almost shyly as she held out a violin case towards

I smiled, it was a very sweet gesture, I do miss my own violin. When I opened the case I lost my breath I was completely awestruck.

"It's a Stradivarius" I gasped

"Yes, do you like it" Esme smiled eagerly

Like it was the women mad it was a Stradivarius

"How did you even…It worth a fortune….It would take more than money to acquire it" I rambled my mind was a mess but I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was beautiful.

"We have been around a long time, we have acquired things"

"But I'm so undeserving of such an instrument, I do not play nearly well enough" I protested

"Well you have lots of time to practice" Esme beamed

I could think of no more excuses so I gentle took it in my hands. I played slowly and gentle at first afraid of causing any damage but in time my confidence grew and the violin became an extension of my own arm.

The feeling was also familiar even after not having played in so long. Oddly despite years of neglect my musical accomplishment had improved my reactions were faster my hearing better and I did not grow tired. I simply played letting my body do all the work, my mind was free. It was easy like muscle memory my whole being remember how to behave and I just let it. I played music I know well and music I barely remembered, old classics and favourites of mine. I played silly childish songs I hadn't played in ten or twelve years. I simply ran one into another never stopping or pausing. The Cullens came and went, Esme spent the most time listening. I continued like this for two days I was happy and at ease so I had no reason to stop.

It was in the evening of the second day when I began to play Chanson Triste (literally sad song), sweet memories of my life flooded back to me with this song, this song was the first my mother ever accompanied me on, I had just begun to learn it and I was practicing it one more I mustn't have been more than fourteen and out of no where my mother came to the piano and began playing along with me. I knew she had played but I'd never heard her she hates an audience I was taken completely by surprise. I remember coming to stand behind her as we played and watch as her hands glided beautifully, so perfect, so graceful and I remember the smile on her face. I remember ever sound we made and how the sun was coming in the window illuminating the whole room and the smells I remember the smells the freshness in the air and the…..

I stopped blank, the music hung unfinished in the air, I knew the smell how did I not grasp it before I must have smelt it a thousand times.

The sudden silence had brought Edward into the room

"What did Tchaikovsky ever do to you? cutting him off like that is almost rude" Edward said laughing

"It was the perfume I know it know.." before I finished the rest of the Cullen were in the room

"It's channel no 5 my mother wore it when we were younger but she hasn't worn it in years she said she grew tired of it" I explained

"This is excellent, it's coming back to you" Alice smiled

"What does that tell us your attacker was female and wore that perfume, it's not a lot to go on" Jasper said

"It tells us the police have it all wrong it wasn't some robbery gone bad this was somebody with money and I imagine that also makes it somebody I already know since what other motive could they have" I felt numb as the shock that this might not be a stranger began to register

"It didn't sit right with me any way the idea that somebody would be so vicious in killing you just to rob you, it felt off" Jasper admitted

"I know but I didn't think I had a single enemy neither did my family and nobody benefit financially from my death I had no money of my own it was the only logical conclusion especially with all the things stolen" I reasoned

"Are you okay Melanie? You look pale" Bella asked sweetly

"Well I am a ghost" I smiled at her

It's a funny thing memory, it must be the oddest function of our brains so beneficial, so powerful, so essential and yet so flawed. It is beyond one's control and shows great inequalities: some things we remember with crystal clear recognitions and others bewilder our recall. It is so frustrating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discoveries

I spent a lot of time after my revelation, meditating trying to find something new but with no success. Carlisle continued to help me with various methods but the next clue in the puzzle actually came from another source.

It was a rainy wet Saturday afternoon, some of the other had gone hunting but Alice, Jasper and Esme were at home. A very light knock came on the door of my room while I was trying to meditate.

"Come in" I called

Jasper opened the door ever so gentle and came in slowly.

"I think I have figure out something but I don't want to upset you, do you want to hear it?" Jasper seemed apprehensive

"Yes Jasper, Don't worry I'll be fine" I reassured

"Okay"

He opened the police file in his hands and started pulling out photos; thank god I'm immune from his power because the embarrassment I felt was incredible.

They were my autopsy photographs, they weren't indecent or anything. It's just I was so pale and lifeless and my body looked all broken. It was battered and bruised, with all the stab wounds. I mean I know it's irrational but I looked so awful it was embarrassing that I could have made a better hand of fighting back. It felt like I just left it happen to myself.

"I think your murder was left handed" Jasper stated

"That's good I suppose narrows it down but why?"

"Well you can't really tell from the stab wounds, not for sure but if you look your right arm you see this here" Jasper pointed to my arm in a photograph there were a series of thin jagged cuts

"Yes?"

"They are defensive wounds you probably had you arms up to protect your face but this tells us the attacker held the knife in their left hand and it is highly unlikely a right handed person would do that, I re-examined your other injuries with this in mind and it's not as obvious in them but none contradict my theory"

"I think you could be right"

"Now the question is how many left handed people do you know?"

"I don't know, I've never paid too much attention to the hand people write with"

"Well, think now"

"The second violin in the orchestra I used to joke she'd be first violin if she was right handed, my gran and my sister it apparently runs in families like that, oh Sam the guy who sat next to me in English I was constantly bumping elbows with him, it was so annoying"

"Huh!"

"There's definitely more but I never really paid much attention like I said"

"We'll make a list"

We were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Come in"

"The rain stopped, you promised to show me where the well is" Alice smiled sweetly

"Shouldn't we wait for Emmett he really wants to see it?"

"He just wants a re-enactment of the fall"

"Okay but it doesn't look the same because dad but up a stone edge around it and a metal cover to prevent other people falling in"

"It'll be perfect, you coming Jazz?"

"Sure"

"I'll ask Esme too, she really likes that story too" Alice said dancing away

Before long we were all four of us walking through the wood at human speed towards the well. I hadn't been here since I was alive and even then it had been years before my death.

It was exactly where it always had been, no surprise there. A little more moss had grown around the edges and there were ferns growing at the base.

"Hey there's no bucket to draw water" Alice complained

"No, my dad had it filled in the well no water, I think me falling in gave him a fright" I laughed

"He a good man your father" Esme smiled

"The best" I agreed

"It really is quite pretty" Esme added

"Yeah" I paused "There should be a lock on the metal grate I was sure there was one" I start looking around the ground to see if it had fallen.

"Melanie" Jasper said as he lifted the metal door I was still searching the ground for the lock

"One sec"

"Melanie, the things that were stolen from your house what were they" Jasper asked

I turned to look at him and sat down on the ground surprised by his question

"Oh mmm, huh, two paintings real ugly but expensive ones, some jewellery of my mothers, cash and credit cards Why?"

"I think they are down the well" Alice answered

"What?" I shot up and was looking over the edge but I was just staring into darkness clearly my eyesight wasn't good enough

"Can you smell that?" Alice asked Jasper

Jasper nodded

"Smell what?" I asked in patient

"Dried blood, dear, we need Carlisle and the others" Esme answered pulling out a cell phone and dialling.

"I'll bring up a painting and you can Identify it" Jasper said I nodded

He was down the well and climbed back up in a matter of seconds with a painting in his hands.

When he turned it around I gasped there was no mistaken it. The scary looking child of no more than six with the dead eyes holding the stuffed teddy bear, it was beyond creepy. Most people hated it but my mother adored it, god knows why, it used to give us all nightmares when we were children.

"It's one of them" I confirmed after a few seconds

"There is another down there and some jewellery, the blood is on a knife and some clothes probably the killers, what blood type are you Melanie" Jasper asked

"O positive" I said

"Yeah, that's the same, the knife has a second blood type under the handle I think your killer cut herself, it's B positive, this is good it's a help if there is enough the police will get DNA" Jasper said optimistically

Just then Carlisle and the others arrived; Jasper and Alice related the story which I was thankful for because it gave me time to think. I was beginning to see something very disturbing indeed because there was one person who all this was fitting better than everybody else.

Somebody who knew I was home alone that night. Somebody who was left handed and occasionally does wear Chanel No 5. Somebody with B positive blood (not the most common blood type), somebody who could get into my house and disable the alarm. Somebody who knew about this well. Somebody I loved and trusted. It couldn't be she wouldn't, why would she? My mind was fighting with my heart: my head screamed too big a coincidence while my heart told me of her love for me. She wouldn't, she couldn't.

While I had been consumed with my own thought the Cullens had called the police and Carlisle and Esme had left to meet them at the house. They had a story all worked out.

"Mel, Are you alright?" Bella asked holding Nessie in her arms

"I think" I stuttered "Jasper can you get the clothes you said are down there"

"I really shouldn't move anything until the police" Jasper protest

"You can put them back after I've had a look, it's not like you can leave fingerprints" I argued I need to see them to be sure

He was gone and then back at the top of the well in a second.

I gasped see the clothes a white shirt completely blood soaked a pick cardigan. There was no more lying to myself. I knew my killer. I felt numb with shock and a new grief building in my heart. I was broken hearted, betrayed and dumb-founded. I couldn't understand the why.

"It okay Jasper you can put them back now, I know" I sighed deeply "I know now"

Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders trying to comfort me but I was too numb for tears or sadness my muscles were frozen locked in place by the shock.

"It's my sister" I choked out "my sister"

"You're sure" Jasper asked

"One hundred per cent"

"You need to go back to the house you don't need to see this" Alice said

I agreed and I closed my eyes and was back in my bed in a second, Alice was only a minutes behind me.

"The police are walking up to the well with Carlisle, I told Esme" Alice said as Esme came in to the room too

I curled up on my bed and Alice stroked my hair while Esme held my hand

"But Why? I don't understand" I just keep repeating and the numbness wore off and the tears enveloped me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

It took three days for the police to sort the whole mess out, for me they were three very painful days. After the initial shock and hurt wore off I just wanted the whole ordeal behind me. I realised I did also want Celeste arrested she may be my sister but she took everything from me, I had so much left to do and she cut me off. I lived all those years of unbelievable loneliness because of her and I need her to feel remorse just the slightest bit would be enough over the three days I didn't see that I just say her try to cover her tracks.

I was sitting in Carlisle study when I got the news. Alice was telling him of her latest vision. A nomad was passing through I was glad of the distraction.

"Your sure she just passing through" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, that her intention she's on her way to Canada, I don't think she'll even kill anybody her she's not thirsty"

"Should we approach her? Contact her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, there's too many of us she might be frightened and just try to attack us she definitely cross our scents if she wants to meet us she'll find us but I don't think she will"

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out though and I'll say it to Edward too"

"Melanie come quickly" Rosalie called from downstairs

I was down in a second, the news was on. I watched as pictures of me flashed up and footage of my sisters arrest

_Celeste Dolour was arrested today at her Florida home to face murder charges in New Hampshire, she will stand trial for the brutal murder of her sister Melanie Taylor, They are the daughters of billionaire entrepreneur George Taylor, CAO of the Taylor Corporation neither Mr Taylor the company have released statements, police receive evidence three day ago which tie Mrs. Dolour directly to her sister's murder, Miss Taylor was killed six years ago at only eighteen years of age she was stabbed….. _

"It's just as well really they arrested her I was going to suggest you kill her" Rosalie added

"Rosalie!" Bella and Esme scolded at the same second

"It's okay I know she means well but I never could" I sighed

The police had all the evidence they need and three days after the discovery in the well they arrested her. It was all over the every news stations the Cullens were very supportive but eventually I need out of the house to be away but I didn't want to be alone. I went to see Tommy it was after midnight and he was asleep.

He was like a peaceful angel just lying there breathing in and out, so relaxed and serene. I lay on the bed beside him, it was somehow reassuring hearing him breathe like reminding me he was still alive. I thank god he is still alive.

"Well Tommy, It was Celeste, Didn't see that coming?" I asked his sweet unconscious body

"No, me neither, the police reckon it was for money"

"Of all things to be killed for that must be the most upsetting, don't you think?" I asked the unresponsive body again.

"Apparently Dad, was going to sign over some small part of the company to me early to give me an income and allow me to travel with the orchestra, sounds just like him, in fact knowing him it would have been enough for both you and I, so sweet and she got jealous and greedy, for something I never asked for, something I didn't even know was going to happen" I paused

"I came to see you tonight because I feel there's a change coming, I feel it in myself, I'm ready to leave I think I am going to be leaving soon, this is sort of goodbye I think I don't have too long more, Tommy"

"I wish you could hear me so badly but this talking to your sleeping body is all I can do, I will miss you sweetie, you know I've had a lot of time to think what with having nothing better to do, I think you and I would have eventually ended up together, I mean it would have taken us forever but I really think we would have, I get on with nobody better, nobody made me laugh more, there is nobody I have more wonderful memories with, we would have had the wedding, kids, grandkids, the works, I would have liked that you reminding me when we are old and grey and almost immobile of the day you rescued me from the well, that's the other reason I have to leave you'll be doing all that with somebody else, she'll never be good enough for you, you know and it will break my heart, it's self preservation, you understand don't you?"

"I knew you would, it would be a pity to fight now when we most truly part, I'll be waiting on the other side that I promise but I need you to promise that you won't follow me for a very long time, I want you to live for both of us now, enjoy every moment because when it's over it really is over, trust me just live Tommy" soft tears rolled down my cheek

I pressed my lips on his softly briefly

"I love you truly I do, I wish I had told you that just once for real"

"Goodbye my sweetheart, until we meet again"

I went and sat on the well, I didn't cry I just waited till dawn, watching the sun rise from where I sat and then returned to the Cullens house.

When I entered the house, there was nobody to be seen.

"Can I speak to you all please?" I spoke as if they were all standing in front of me and after a few seconds they all were.

"I feel like I'm on the verge of something I've felt in the pit of my stomach, all day, I think I'm leaving" I smiled sadly

"Leaving?" Esme said sadly

"I think so, I mean I'm not sure but I feel it but I want to say thank you for everything, I don't know what I would have done without ye" I sobbed softly and Alice wrapped her arms around me

"I don't want you to go" Alice sobbed too but her tears didn't fall

"I'll miss you too Alice but I can't live not really" I choked out she released me and I wasn't even free for a second when Esme had her arms wrapped around me

"I can't believe your leaving us" Esme said squeezing me

"Find a good home for the Stradivarius, it deserves to be played" I said through my sobs

"You are a remarkable young lady, Melanie I glad to have known you" Carlisle said thankfully less emotional than his wife as he gave me a hug

"I would have left the painting down the well if I'd known you'd be leaving so soon" Jasper said taking his turn hugging me

"Thanks Jasper" I replied

I hugged each of them in turn I was really going to miss these vampires. By the end I was all out of tears. Finally, I got to Edward.

"I'll miss you playing the violin the house will seem quiet" Edward teased

"Well maybe you should get some lessons for Nessie"

At first I was a little worried that nothing was going to happen, that the feeling in my stomach was my own imagination but as I pulled away from Edward's hug I saw it over his shoulder.

I gasped "It's so beautiful" I just stared into it. Bright White Light

_**I'm not finished just yet I have a few more chapters, I've two endings in mind that I have to decide on not really sure just yet. If you have any suggestions I'm all ears.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Into The light

It was beautiful, more beautiful than anything my mind could have imagined. I moved towards it and leaving my hand out stretch towards it. It felt warm on my skin its warmth spread through me reaching for my core. It seemed to bring with it feels of peace and happiness conducting them into my very soul. Most of all I felt safe, so safe like no harm could ever come to me again. I moved towards the light slowly without really needing to think about it. Its warmth filled me from the inside it was the most amazing feeling like I could float away on the bliss. I knew this was the end that I wouldn't be returning but I wasn't upset or distressing it was time for me to go I must move on like those I've left behind must move on, it was health. I had regrets but so does everybody, our time is always too short.

Only a step remained between me and eternal peace and I was finally ready. I must let go now no more holding on to an ended existence. This was my destiny, my fate, my future. I turned slightly so I could see the Cullens, I smiled with true joy in my heart and waved goodbye to my new friends. I took one last breath and was about to move forward.

But panic and fear hit me like a bulldozer out of now where. I stumbled backwards. It was a foreign feeling not my own. Something was wrong very wrong.

Most of the Cullens looked confused except Alice whose eyes had glazed over.

"Tommy" was all I said to her,

She nodded

"Where Alice?"

"The Well"

It was bad I felt it, it was dangerous. He was in trouble. I had to find him; he needed to live if I do nothing else he must not die, not yet. Tommy must live.

I got there just in time to see it happen; Tommy sitting on the edge of the well completely unaware and this beautiful blonde came up behind him sinking her teeth in to his neck so fast. I nearly missed it. I want to scream out, to warn him but my vocal cord were panellized in disgust and horror.

In a second, I recovered and with a flick of my rest I sent her hurdling into a tree. I would not lose Tommy. I had lost enough. I would not leave her kill him he would live.

I picked up the sharpest branch I could find and knocking her to the ground again I tried to drive it through her chest at the point where her heart should be, my own bare hand gripped around the short tree branch. When it splinted in my hands I grabbed another but the same result. This time I uprooted a whole tree, I was using all my energy to keep her in place on the ground.

Somebody grabbed me from behind forcing my arms down by my side, I dropped the tree. I was about to react when I realised it was Edward.

"How do I kill a vampire?" I demanded struggling to be free

"Mel, calm down"

"Don't telling me to calm down, How do I kill her?"

"Tommy needs you"

His words took the fight right out of me as I turned to see Tommy's body.

The others came upon me now I was only vaguely aware of Emmett taking hold of the blonde. All my attention was on Tommy now and Carlisle. He was screeching in pain, his eyes were open but he didn't see us. He was trashing back and forth.

"It's too late I'm afraid" Carlisle said glumly "We should take him back to the house"

"No, he can't die" I wept

"He's not dying, he's changing sweetheart" Esme smiled softly as Carlisle scooped him up and carried him back.

Changing? Changing into what? Oh my goodness of course, Tommy's going to be a vampire. Suddenly, the world didn't seem so bad. I was taking this remarkably well if you had asked me a day ago heck an hour ago How I'd feel about Tommy becoming a vampire? I would have freaked out but now faced with Tommy's death, a vampire seemed like a good compromise. I was worried though, still worried he might die: worried about all the pain he was now in: worried what would happen when he woke up.

I will also admit there was a second emotion other than my worry now, it was small and insignificant at this moment but in my heart I was secretly longing to talk to Tommy one last time to say a real goodbye. One he would actually hear.


End file.
